<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gaymer night by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448064">gaymer night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys'>geminiboys (thegreatmoon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⭒ requests ⭒ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bottom Moon Taeil, Canon Compliant, Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Moon Taeil, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, light degradation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>donghyuck is about to go gaming when taeil offers him a new way to play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⭒ requests ⭒ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gaymer night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first ever request so, thank you for requesting</p><p>titles in honor of my friends nina and anne, who reference it as Gaymer Au </p><p>xx<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no way to be sure what had woken Donghyuck first, either the light of the afternoon sun having reached his bedroom’s window and consequently his bed or his boyfriend’s fluffy blonde hair brushing through his face and tickling his cheeks.</p><p>He opened his eyes to find Taeil softly nuzzling against his chest, comfortable around his arms. Hyuck assumed he had moved his arms around himself to be cuddled and an involuntary smile curled his lips.</p><p>“Oh, when the cameras are around you’re never like this,” he spoke in his hoarse voice due to his afternoon nap. His boyfriend raised his head, shining eyes meeting Hyuck’s and he smiled.</p><p>Donghyuck particularly loved how his dimples would show, only in his left cheek and only if Taeil was smiling wholeheartedly, which made it even more precious to Hyuck.</p><p>“I don’t need to if you do it first,” Taeil replied cheekily and Hyuck couldn’t keep himself from gently running his fingers through his soft hair.</p><p>“Maybe I should stop then,” Donghyuck threatened, taking his hand away from his boyfriend’s hair. Taeil was unfazed by it.</p><p>“You can try.”</p><p>Fuck. Taeil’s confidence in all matters Hyuck turned him on so much. With his cheeky smile, bold cuteness and endless teasing, he slowly pushed Donghyuck’s buttons, knowing Hyuck adored him too much to stop hugging him or halt their cuddling/movie sessions. It was all fun and games, till the last button was pushed.</p><p>Decided not to let Taeil win, Hyuck pushed Taeil to the side and quickly moved to tower above him, jailing his boyfriend between his arms. For a millisecond Taeil’s eyes widened by the sudden change in positions and his gaze dropped to Hyuck’s lips. Donghyuck smiled devilishly and stole a kiss from his unaware boyfriend’s lips. As if feeling an electric shock, Taeil took a few seconds to react, but when he did, it was hard for Hyuck to let go.</p><p>His mouth tasted like mint straight out of toothpaste-like it always did due to his brushing obsession. Taeil’s lips, even if broken, were full and felt soft in their own way. Hyuck sucked on them as if savoring it. When Taeil kissed him back, holding him by the waist and pressing their bodies closer, Hyuck was taken aback by his eagerness and retreated.</p><p>Taeil smiled sheepishly while Hyuck hopped out of bed, offering his boyfriend a hand to get out too. The dorms were empty, the members out, enjoying their free day. Hyuck and Taeil were usually the ones that stayed behind. They enjoyed a good lazy day in each other’s arms, slowly making out then dozing off, watching a movie, eating.</p><p>Usually, Hyuck would also love to cook for Taeil, set the table nicely, as if they were on a proper date outdoors. He would feed Taeil some bites with his own fork, no matter how much his boyfriend complained about it, and rejoice himself as Taeil thanked him for the great food. That day, however, he was too lazy and thought better to just make a quick snack. He would still, of course, feed some potato chips to Taeil’s mouth and ask to be fed back. It was a nice routine, warm and comfortable.</p><p>“Do you have any schedules tomorrow?” Hyuck asked when they were done eating. Taeil’s warmth seemed to vanish with the question.</p><p>“You know I don’t, Hyuck,” he said, not in a scolding tone, but after a sigh of exhaustion.</p><p>Donghyuck instantly grabbed his hand and held it tight. “It will get better, hyung. I promise you,” he spoke intensely.</p><p>Taeil shrugged and avoided his boyfriend’s eyes. “I’m not upset.”</p><p>Donghyuck lifted his chin so their gazes would meet again, trying to blow hopeful feelings to Taeil with his words. “I can’t wait for a whole album with only your voice in it, you know? And you collaborating with artists such as Crush, DPR Live.”</p><p>Taeil shook his head, a blush rising on his high cheekbones. “Shut up, Haechanie, you dream too big.”</p><p>He got out of the table they were eating and moved to the couch, Haechan following his steps and sitting next to him, not an inch of personal space allowed.</p><p>“Not big enough for your voice, Illie,” he spoke, but his voice was muffled by Taeil’s sweater since he was holding him close to his body.</p><p>“You’re just as good,” Taeil retorted and suddenly the embrace around his body became weaker. Taeil didn’t let him and was quick to grab Hyuck’s arms and keep them around his body.</p><p>“Funny you, Illie—“</p><p>Donghyuck still tried escaping his arms, but Taeil kept him there. It still amazed him he was stronger than his Hyuckie, but he was willing to take advantage of that from time to time. “No, I mean it. I always say you have a beautiful voice because I mean it.”</p><p>His fading expression suddenly took a turn, with Hyuck teasingly biting his bottom lip and bringing Taeil closer to himself (if that was even possible). “Give me a duet when your solo album comes out then.”</p><p>“Of course I’ll do that for my boyfriend,” Taeil replied with a pout and gave him a peck. He moved himself to finally sit on Hyuck’s lap, playfully messing up with his shirt’s collar. “Do you have schedules tomorrow by the way?”</p><p>“Yup, a game live. Gonna practice for it today actually. Promised I’d game with the 00’ boys, they miss me.”</p><p>Taeil seemed to ignore all that was spoken, simply whimpering and making himself comfier on his boyfriend’s lap by placing his head on his shoulder while clinging to his waist.</p><p>“Someone is needy today,” Haechan let out with surprised chuckles.</p><p>Instead of verbally answering his boyfriend, Taeil decided to instead move his hips forward while pressing down on his crotch. Donghyuck felt the instant shift in tone and he began to feel warm, starting from the place directly under Taeil’s ass.</p><p>“Oh! Really needy!” he gasped, holding his boyfriend by his waist to keep him from doing anything further. Taeil just hummed and kept grinding against his crotch, while tracing patterns on his back, like he knew Haechan liked.</p><p>Hyuck breathed in, holding himself from throwing at the window any sense still left in his head and just going along with Taeil’s moves. “Babe, you cannot do this to me now…”</p><p>Taeil whined, retreating a little so he could look at Hyuck’s face before he bounced on him playfully. “Why not?”</p><p><em>Close your eyes, bite your bottom lip, hold yourself.</em> Donghyuck followed his thoughts before managing to give Taeil an answer.</p><p>“Want me to game while hard?”</p><p>The question was rhetorical, delivered along with chuckles and no answer was needed. Yet, Taeil still leaned over Hyuck’s shoulder to whisper in his ear with his sultry voice.</p><p>“I could help you while you’re at it.”</p><p>Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Images flashed through Hyuck’s mind. Taeil, on his knees, lazily sucking his cock up and down, making sure it was wet and well attended. He surely loved sucking on the head and playing with his balls, unfocused eyes laying on Hyuck, but they could be staring anywhere. Hyuck cuming on his mouth at the same time he scored in the game.</p><p>Donghyuck shook his head and pushed Taeil off his lap immediately. If it wasn’t his boyfriend who was about to make him hard, his own thoughts would.</p><p>“Oh, you are <em>not</em> sucking me off while I play Overwatch with Dream—“</p><p>Taeil interrupted him softly, his face completely innocent, while his words contradicted that. “Maybe just keep it warm for you? I’ll behave.”</p><p>It was as if a child was asking to tuck your precious teddy bear under his blankets, the complete combo of big eyes, pout lips and small hands playing with the hem of your shirt. The only difference was that the request in question was much lewder, leading Hyuck to almost choke on his own spit.</p><p>“Y-you mean, cockwarming,” he questioned, making sure his soft baby Taeil was indeed asking what he thought he was asking.</p><p>Keeping up with the innocent act, Taeil shrugged cutely and his hands started fidgeting. “I’d be happy and you could game…”</p><p>Donghyuck’s breath hitched. “Fuck, Taeil.” He ran a hand through his own hair. Was he doing this? Were they doing this? “Are you sure the boys won’t notice?”</p><p>There was a lack of care in Taeil’s shrug. “Won’t mind if they do, but gonna keep still.” His boyfriend didn’t seem to really think of being heard, but that thought somehow riles Hyuck up. Imagine the boys listening to Taeil muffled whines as Taeil sat on the cock. He was slowly going insane. Taeil brought him back to the real world by grabbing his collar more strongly. “Wanna do that.”</p><p>Saying no to his needy, whiny and clingy boyfriend was out of the question at the moment. He took a quick look at the living room’s door. “Where are the boys? Is Johnny here?”</p><p>“Since when you’re this responsible? We’ve fucked in the same room as Johnny.”</p><p>“He was sleeping and the lights were off!” Hyuck was quick to shoot back. At least, they expected Johnny to be asleep. They didn’t make much noise that night. Or so he hoped.</p><p>Taeil picked his yellow iPhone, already unlocking it. “Gonna text him and lock the door. How does it sound?” After he finished, he looked at Donghyuck. Not like he had looked before, with big eyes and a pout. He stared at him with seriousness. “Do you want this, Haechanie?”</p><p>Hyuck nodded eagerly. “Fuck yeah. But you can’t move.” He stopped to think for a few seconds if there was anything missing. “Wait, are you even stretched for that?”</p><p>Taeil looked down, suddenly shy after that stunt. “Hm… I stretched myself while you slept and kept a plug in so I’m good to go if we do it slowly…” he spoke, no louder than a whisper.</p><p>“Fucking slut, you thought this through!” Donghyuck accused, weirdly getting aroused by that. Over the course of the afternoon, he was getting to the conclusion anything Taeil did would get him a hardon.</p><p>“I swear I didn’t! Wanted to have sex but since I can’t have that…” Taeil pouted cutely and Hyuck placed a big peck on his lips, so loud that it popped a sound.</p><p>Taking Taeil by his hand, they went back to Haechan’s room. While one locked the door, the other turned on the computer for the gaming session. They were almost done, Taeil just needed to get his sweatpants off and Hyuck put on his circle rimmed glasses that he used whenever watching television or reading.</p><p>He sat comfortably on his chair, thankful it was big, comfortable and had wheels on it. Taeil bit his bottom lip, murmuring something among the lines of how hot Haechan looked wearing glasses while getting on his knees to take off his boyfriend’s pants.</p><p>Hyuck didn’t allow him to do that, only taking his cock out. It was still mostly soft, the teasing Taeil did never far enough to make it bigger or harder, but he was about to change that. The first step was to pick a good amount of lube from the bottle and spread it around the entire length. It would only take a few squeezes for it to get just the size Taeil liked it.</p><p>Yet, he still chose to take his time. Eyes on Hyuck as he touched his member up and down, biting his bottom lip before licking it. Taeil’s hands were small, but he knew just when to fasten up and slow down, teasing Haechan endlessly. He also loved playing with his slit to his boyfriend’s despair.</p><p>“Fuck,” Hyuck muttered under his breath. His cock was already erect and hard. Taeil got off of his own boxers and took the plug slowly while moaning silently and making a face perfect for hentai manga. He made sure to put some lube in his hole and circle his rim before positioning himself over Hyuck. Before Taeil could ask for permission, Haechan grabbed him by the hip with one hand and the other held his cock to slowly enter Taeil.</p><p>Again with the lewd silent moan expression on his face, Taeil sat down slowly, until Hyuck got as deep as possible inside him. He wrapped his arms around Hyuck’s waist so it would be easier for him to play on his keyboard and positioned his head on the curve between neck and shoulder, planting a small kiss over it.</p><p>“You good? Tap on my waist if you need my attention, yeah?” Haechan asked with uncertainty. Taeil hummed in agreement and before Hyuck could say anything more, the computer made a sound and he took the call immediately, putting them on speaker. “Good evening, boys, ready to be beaten up?” he greeted the boys in some friendly banter.</p><p>It was going well, Hyuck felt himself soften inside Taeil as the boys talked before playing the game. Still was worth having Taeil tripping over him like the big koala he was. Apparently, these weren’t going to be the kinkiest of times, just the cutest and it was enough.</p><p>He clicked start and the competition began. Just as he was about to take his first shot, Taeil adjusted himself on Hyuck’s lap, going up and down. Haechan froze for a millisecond but continued playing. It was no real threat to his game, after all, he thought, seconds before Taeil started clenching and unclenching.</p><p>Hyuck held back a scold to his boyfriend, knowing Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno might listen. He decided to only grunt something low, maybe that would make Taeil rethink what he was doing. His length was hard again as it was when it all started.</p><p>Minutes would go by, Taeil would clench whenever he felt Hyuck’s cock softening inside him. He would stop and then do it again when needed. It was a nice routine, kept Hyuck on edge but a comfortable one. Sure he missed some shots, sometimes whined a little too loudly with a particularly hard clench and would take his eyes from the screen to look at his boyfriend, but it was mostly fine like that.</p><p>Then, Taeil started sucking on his neck. It began sweetly and innocently but soon developed into hard sucks and wet licks that made it harder for him to focus on the shooting game and the boys were starting to notice.</p><p>Jaemin was the first to complain, the big mouth he was. Renjun and Jeno were soon to follow, saying Hyuck didn’t have his head in the game and it was no fun playing with him like this.</p><p>“I’m focused!” Haechan tried defending himself. “I’m just bad. How are you guys this good?”</p><p>Just then Taeil raised his hips up to then sit down again on Hyuck’s lap. “God!” Hyuck yelled in surprise. It was getting harder to just not fuck Taeil right at that spot. “That was a good shot!” he lied so the boys wouldn’t get suspicious.</p><p>Taeil continued, dedicated to wiggling his hips, making sure never to go up enough that Hyuck’s cock would slip out. He also began a small lap dancing routine, followed by bites on Haechan’s ear.</p><p>The last strike happened when, in a clear begging and desperate tone, Taeil wiggled his hips and whispered to Hyuck’s ear, “Please, fuck me hard.”</p><p>He didn’t have to ask again. Haechan spoke very clearly into his mike. “Guys, think I’m gonna cut this short for now. We can play more tomorrow!” Not giving the boys time to complain, he turned the game off, took his glasses to place on the table and turned to Taeil, who was sheepishly hiding his face on the crook of Hyuck’s neck.</p><p>“Now you little slut,” Haechan said, squeezing Taeil’s hips who had gone still all of the sudden. “Gonna play coy with me now after practically riding my cock while the boys listened, huh? We can’t have that.”</p><p>Hyuck gently pushed Taeil’s chest from him as to create space between the too and saw his boyfriend’s for the first time ever since that started. Taeil had drool all over his face, his eyes were only half opened and a blush completely took over his cheeks. Hyuck moved a little and his cock went deeper inside Taeil, who muffled out a whine and held Hyuck by the shoulder to maintain equilibrium.</p><p>“C’mon, baby, don’t you wanna ride me?” he asked teasingly, but Taeil kept silent. Hyuck started brushing his fingers through Taeil’s cheek caringly but again hiked his hips up and Taeil couldn’t hold back the whine this time. “Know you wanna, just say it.”</p><p>Slowly Taeil nodded, but it wasn’t enough.</p><p>“Use words.” Haechan requested sternly.</p><p>“W-wanna ride,” Taeil stuttered out, cheeks becoming even redder.</p><p>“What do you wanna ride?”</p><p>“You,” Taeil replied, but it wasn’t enough for Hyuck.</p><p>“So, you wanna ride my thighs?”</p><p>“No!” Taeil was quick to answer. Knowing there was no way around it, he answered correctly, avoiding Hyuck’s eyes and ignoring his smug smile. “Wanna ride your cock.”</p><p>“Good baby!” Hyuck praised and a proud smile curled Taeil’s lips. Hyuck took off Taeil’s shirt and so he was completely bare against a clothed Haechan. “You can ride me now, I’ll allow it.”</p><p>It started then. Taeil moved his hips up and down, using Hyuck’s shoulders as support. It took a little to pick rhythm, but when he did, he started to clench whenever he needed to take a pause from going up and down. Hyuck’s cock was warm and its veins felt great inside. Having cockwarmed it for a while made it fit almost perfectly inside him, as if he was made for Hyuck to fuck him, be his fucktoy and that was exactly what Hyuck was telling him he was.</p><p>“Fuck, my little fuckhole, all slippery for me, huh?” he said with a smirk, not giving him anything, only taking. He helped Taeil by holding his hips, but nothing else. One of his hands grabbed Taeil’s plump ass and made sure to squeeze it, causing his boyfriend’s breath to hitch. “You love getting my cock in your ass, been thinking about this all day, right?”</p><p>Taeil tried denying it silently, focused on riding Hyuck at the best of his abilities, feeling his member hard inside him, almost touching his prostate and only not touching because Hyuck still controlled how far Taeil could go. Haechan slapped Taeil’s ass loudly and he jerked forward. “Don’t lie to me, babe.”</p><p>Taeil kept quiet, returning to going up and down on Hyuck’s length. Another slap, this one harder and Taeil fell on Hyuck’s torso. “Y-yeah,” he finally admitted. “Thought about your cock all day long, fingered me thinking of it.”</p><p>Haechan seemed pleased and, as a reward for Taeil being a good boy, started sucking his already sensitive and hard nipples. Taeil instantly moaned, louder than ever before, and made a move to stroke his own cock, which earned him another slap on his ass. Hyuck played with his nipple, sucking and then licking it to even biting gently. Taeil was a mess, his head throbbed and he was getting too overwhelmed to continue riding Hyuck for longer.</p><p>Donghyuck noticed his boyfriend was weak and tired. He sucked on his nipples for a little longer, enjoying Taeil’s whines as if they were the best of symphonies.</p><p>“Baby is tired, yeah?” he asked and Taeil nodded, glassy-eyed and sweaty. Hyuck brushed his bangs from his eyes. “Wrap your legs around me, Illie, gonna take you to bed.”</p><p>With the last strength that was left on him, Taeil wrapped himself around Haechan, who got up from his seat carrying his big koala and laid him on the bed. On the way, his cock slipped out. Taeil was spread out on the bed, already drooling on the mattress. Hyuck positioned his cock and entered Taeil in one hard thrust.</p><p>Again, Taeil tried reaching his own length but Hyuck slapped his hand. “No, baby, gotta cum only from my cock, that’s what you get for teasing me so much.”</p><p>Taeil babbled some nonsense, but agreed, taking whatever Hyuck had to give him. Hyuck’s thrusts were hard and he easily found Taeil’s prostate, making sure to hit it every single thrust. Taeil’s brain couldn’t even think anymore, all he was good for was clenching around Hyuck’s cock and moaning “Haechanie”, “fuck” or “right there, don’t stop.”</p><p>Hyuck loved having his boyfriend so pliant. He pinched one of his nipples lightly and Taeil moaned so loud the entire apartment could hear it. Donghyuck was thrusting so hard the entire bed was shaking and he kept at it, chasing his release.</p><p>Taeil started screaming, “Gonna cum, Haechanie,” and that only fueled Hyuck to fasten his pace, holding Taeil’s hips still. Taeil’s cock bounced on his belly, red and neglected. Hyuck quickly brushed his fingers over one of Taeil’s nipples and he was cumming all over his belly.</p><p>Clenching his ass harder than before, Hyuck had no choice other than continuing to fuck Taeil. “You were such a good fuckhole for me, baby. Wanna be my cumdump, huh? Want me to cum inside you.”</p><p>Taeil, who was still in his post-orgasmic bliss and sensitive, nodded eagerly. “Please, cum inside! Wanna feel it,” he begged.</p><p>Hyuck increased his grip on Taeil’s hip and made harder but slower thrusts, cumming inside his boyfriend’s ass. Taeil moaned again while cum filled his hole. Donghyuck dropped himself on top of his boyfriend’s belly, cum between them. He took some with his fingers and fed it to Taeil who accepted it willingly.</p><p>They caught their breaths again and Hyuck felt himself softening inside Taeil. He finally took his cock from inside of him and returned to his old position to watch cum overflow from Taeil’s ass.</p><p>Taeil tried closing his legs but Hyuck kept him from it. “C’mon, you know I love watching it.” He played with Taeil’s rim and his own cum.</p><p>“You came a lot today,” Taeil said shyly knowing Hyuck loved that kind of praise.</p><p>“Saved for you, babe,” he teased, climbing up on the bed again and planting a kiss on Taeil’s lips. “How was that, huh?”</p><p>“Best gaming session of your life, pretty sure,” Taeil breathed out before reaching for a bottle of water on the nightstand.</p><p>Hyuck seemed to think a little before admitting, “Second to me breaking my personal record.”</p><p>Having drunk enough water, Taeil passed it to Hyuck.</p><p>“Go fuck your personal record next time then,” he replied and Hyuck accidentally spat the water he was drinking.</p><p>“Babe!”</p><p>Taeil didn’t waste any time and walked to the bathroom to finally take a shower. Hyuck followed him like a puppy. “Babe!”</p><p>Pretending not to listen, Taeil turned on the shower. Hyuck hadn’t given up though. “C’mon, you know I didn’t mean it. Let’s shower together.”</p><p>Taeil stopped before getting in the shower. “Hm, won’t your personal record get jealous you are showering with me?”</p><p>Donghyuck couldn’t stop smiling. Jealous and entitled Taeil was one of a kind. “You know I was joking.”</p><p>“Joke with your personal record!” Taeil exclaimed one last time before going under the shower. Even if not invited, Hyuck followed his steps and pinned Taeil against the wall. “Put me down, Haechanie! Your personal record will yell at me!”</p><p>Hyuck shook his head. The feeling of Taeil’s wet body against his was heavenly, every curve more magnificent than before. “You’re putting on a show, Illie, you know this was the best game session of my life. You’re the best thing of my life if I’m being completely honest.”</p><p>It was impossible for Taeil to hold his smile any longer. “I know but I wanted to listen again.”</p><p>And they kissed under the water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i write taeil pairing fics and hyuckil text aus ~~<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/GEMlNlBOYS">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/ahegaohyuckil">cc</a><br/><a href="https://scarletmoon.carrd.co/">carrd</a><br/> <br/>xx<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>